Ultraviolence
by Sonic Wildfire
Summary: Will Cream get an abortion? A classic love story with a hint of bad things to come because Sonic rips off Shadow's muzzle and shoves it so far beyond Earth's gravity that it rips a hole in the omniverse, a hole so powerful, Cream takes it and wipes it across Silver's face, who takes China and fuses it with Canada and Russia and turns it into a bat and strikes Knuckles so hard that
1. Why

**Sonic rips off Shadow's muzzle and gets Chaos Speared through a building at lightning speed. Sonic rips off his arm and beats off Shadow's head with it all the while Shadow impales Sonic with a sharp mushroom and gnaws off his face. Mario smashes a computer screen over Sonic's head and jabs pieces of Sonic's skull into Shadow's abdomen while Rouge and Blaze bludgeon Mario with Boeing 787s, sending entire buildings crashing into the ground as the wings and bodies of the planes smash through walls and people.**

**Tails shoots at Knuckles with a 100,000,000 round belt fed machine gun while Knuckles eats half of all the bullets and uses them to lift up the city and use it to beat Tails before raising the United States and throwing it at Amy. Amy smashes them with her fists all before getting thrown to the moon by Silver, who's crushed by a hammer the shape and size of Asia by Eggman. BOOOM, Blaze destroys Eggman by sending the sun down to annihilate his subatomic particles, but is then blown to bits by a psychopath Cream, wielding the Interdimensional Ultimate Absolute Death Ray. Sonic is reborn as Super Sonic and punches Silver so hard, he creates a hole that punches through the entire planet, blowing it up and tearing Silver into several hundred sextillion pieces. Super Shadow grabs Mars and throws it at Earth. Just about killing everyone, only for Super Cream to grab the Andromeda galaxy and use it to bash Shadow until erased from existence. **

**Jet and Silver throw one million punches in ten seconds, grinding them both down to dust. Knuckles takes their atoms and eats them with his asshole, then spits them all back at Rouge, destroying her in an atomic machine gun flurry. TNT and atomic bombs rain down in sheets, blowing up the landscape while Sonic's teeth rip at Tails's leg, while Tails has Sonic in a neck-cracking headlock. Big comes in holding two flamethrowers, roasting death to all, and then completing the giant holocaust with acid with a pH of Negative Over 9,000, ripping a hole in the fabric of space and time itself. Hyper Shadic rises from it all and brings out the madness, blowing Big out the blowhole with the force of a million Kim Jong Ils, a level of power never before seen. Chaos Knuckles grabs reality and lifts it up then breaks it in half, screaming like a demon before Mega Omega rams through him and the other 10,000 Sonic characters, slicing out all their cells with an attack so powerful it will even kill Jesus.**

** Metal Sonic goes Ultra Metal Sonic and twists Sonic and Silver into one bloodless being before throwing it into the sun with such force the whole sun implodes. Ultra Metal Sonic and Super Sonic 4 clash in a titanic battle, where Sonic blocks a punch but the kinetic energy blows out ten million galaxies behind him. Super Sonic 4 then takes a nearby blackhole and sucks it up, blowing it back out Ultra Metal Sonic. He's beaned by God Tails/Cream who converts his face into Supermatter, and then takes a baseball bat- with a rusty nail in it- and strikes Sonic's head so impossibly hard, I can't even describe it anymore. It breaks apart all of reality and all of superreality and all of everything. Everything cracks up and breaks apart and explodes, it's clobbering time! **

* * *

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**

* * *

By Sonic Wildfire

* * *

Written to 'Bad Energy Troll' by Evergreen Terrace!

Written to 'Endless Nameless' by Nirvana as well!

Written to 'Over The Years' by 25 ta Life as well!


	2. From Japan With Love

**Ripping Sonic spear the building with lightning speed from the muzzle of the shadows before you get chaos. Sonic is ripping off arms and beat shadow from the head of the shadow with it ever since Sharp impales Sonic mushroom. **

**To send the entire building and Blaze Rouge collide on the ground, while club him with a full-size jet airplane, and then smash your computer screen or on top of the head of Mario, Sonic. **

**Knuckles the shooting, the tail it to defeat all of the bullet before eating half, lifting the Chuck Norris, the United States increased, to throw it to the back of Amy in the knuckle tail round belt fed machine guns and 100,000 are using them you are using. Silver has been crushed by the shape and size of the hammer Asia by Eggman, Amy is a smash all, before you get them to throw in a month. BOOOM, Blaze, by sending down the sun to annihilate a particle of him, but to destroy the Eggman, and then, wielding death rays between the absolute ultimate dimension, Brush off the cream bit by psychosis has been. Sonic, are reborn as super sonic and silver punch hard, he blow it up, tearing the silver to several million, to create a whole punched through the entire planet. Super shadow, you get the Mars, will throw the direction of the Earth of asteroid it.**

** Super cream just to get the Andromeda Galaxy only, until it is erased from existence, to use it to bash the shadows, about to kill everyone. Slow down the jet and silver punch 1,000,000, both of them grindin 'in 10 seconds in the dust. Knuckle takes the atom, eat them, he destroyed the machine gun and then to an atomic blast, throw them all back in the Rouge. **

**TNT and the atomic bomb, the teeth of Sonic, while ripping feet of the tail, blowing scenery, falls in the sheet when there is a Sonic head lock neck cracking tail. Big, has been holding the flame thrower two roasting to death to all, to complete the Holocaust and huge acid having a pH of negative more than ripping, 9,000 holes in the fabric itself time and space. Hyper Shadic will rise from it all, blowing a big blow-out hole in the power of the power level I have never seen Kim Jong-il ILS million yen, before, pull out the madness.**

** Chaos Knuckles, you get the reality, because it can kill God, then slice out all the cells in a powerful attack, the demon in front of the mega omega Rams through the sonic character of he and other ten thousand screaming like, and then split in half, lift it up. Metal Sonic, before throwing it in the sun and the collapse of the entire solar power such, go to Silver Ultra Sonic and Metal Sonic and the twist of one human being bloodless. Collision in the battle of four titanium Ultra Metal Sonic and Super Sonic, punch out behind a block of ten million galaxy kinetic energy blows Sonic. Super Sonic 4 receives the nearby black hole, inhale it, back out of the Ultra Metal Sonic, blow it. **

**He converted to his face Supermatter, it is throwing a bean ball to / cream tail of God, takes a baseball bat with a rusty nail, you hit on the head with it so extremely hard Sonic, I also that can no longer describe it. It away, destroy all of reality, superreality, all all all. All, and the maximum crack is decomposed, separately from the explosion, it 's time to give away!**


	3. Love Is Hate By Another Word

Fighter plane; shoot down from a skyscraper with a laser. Take the plane and the sky scraper, beat until world is half destroyed. Partying so hard, I can't even describe it. Oceans of beer. Smash a beer bottle 'cross his head, now his face is beer.

Sonic bites Eggman's nose and rips it off then bashes his head into Knuckles's head, blood flying from the impact before Eggman taks his feet and uses them to crush Sonic's neck, shattering every last bone in that tiny thing. BAM, that fist hit his stomach so hard, his whole stomach flies out of his mouth. Shadow takes the Pacific Ocean and uses it to beat up all the girls. Amy in response takes the Empire State Building and rams it up through his head, the sheer size tearing him apart before she rips it in half, swallowing all the people that fall out. Cheese digs his hands into the moon and swinging it around, crushes China before batting Mario and Luigi into the sun and sending the moon into New Orleans. Trillions of tons of molten crap is thrown up.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! Sonic and Amy punch each other 2500 times in two seconds! Shadow gets so freaking mad, he takes Jupiter, bashes out Sonic's head with it, then grabs the Sun and kicks it into the next galaxy before ripping the ground off Earth and whacking Silver cross his back with it, leaving it sliced into 10,000 pieces! Cream grabs Shadow's black ass and bends him into a pretzel and kicks him so hard so fast that it rips a hole through a hole in a black hole and destroys all of the above said holes.

Then she eats the black hole and takes an iphone. She uses the iphone to crush Blaze's car, grabs the car, and wipe Eggman all across the Earth that Shadow just destroyed. Big takes the sunlight out of the sky and uses it to impale Knuckles, who immediately comes back to shatter Mario's spine. Super Shadow comes back to punch Master Chief in the gun 500,000 times, pushing his stomach back out through his mouth before Sonic breaks Shadow so hard with a crystal metal axe, he breaks the light speed barrier as he flies into the furthest galaxy in all of history, ripping apart all as he passes and comes back, carrying all the galaxies he destroyed and beats up Shadow II and Sonic and Blaze and Silver and that robot dude from Sonic Battle whose name I just forgot. Cream grabs ten galaxies and Tails gets fifty, and they all bash each other until they're superdead and continue killing each other in Heaven.

Jesus and Buddha try to stop them, but take up Universe Sized Fish and Gets Their Fish On, slapping Sonic and Cream and Cheese so hard, their faces fly out of reality. Amy spits out blood from her nose that's so acidic, it melts Jesus's skin. She then turns her Piko Piko Hammer into a Anti Matter Liquid Metal Hydrogen Nuclear Antacid Machine Gun RPG and shoots the most powerful bullets that have existed throughout all of time and uses the remnants of the bullets to shove back down Knuckles's throats and toss him down a Mega Black Hole X-3, a black hole so ungodly powerful, it eats universes for breakfast, craps them out for dinner, and eats the crap for the next mornings breakfast.

Blaze comes out of nowhere and strikes Shadow backupside the head with Justin Bieber cutout that he flies into a White Hole and out of a Black Hole before Eggman takes 722,000,000,000,000 Soviet Union/United States hybrids and crushes Blaze, taking out Sonic in the process. Justin Bieber then reveals he's Darth Vader and kills Eggman by ripping off Eggman's legs and beating him through the mantle and core of the Sun that he then throws into Proxima Centauri. Shadow sniffs up Proxima Centauri as well as Alpha Centauri like crack cocaine and then pulls out a .9 millimeter the size of your mom. He fires a round so hard, there can be no describing as all of everything that has ever been and ever will be dies.

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**


	4. A Soul Is Forever

**Knuckles drinks a million pounds of lava and spits it back in Sonic's face, only for Sonic to swallow it all back and covert into titanium dioxide and pull it out of his mouth, beating Knuckles down to his electronis with the rod from god. **

**Cream opens up a multi verse wide can of whoopass on him, taking a fold up chair and hitting him cross his behind for 100,000,000,000 years and delivers a pimp slap so heavy, the whole galaxy spins backwards. Shadow picks up half of the earth and the other half explodes and then he throws his half into Mars, but Metal Sonic catches it and lobs it and Mars at Shadow, who grabs it, Mars, Venus, Mercury, the Son, and God and blows it back into Metal Sonic's face. **

**Amy rips off the front part of a fan and rams the blades in Sonic's face only for the blades to fly back into Amy's face. Sonic rips out the blades and chops up 10,000 chao with chainsaws, tearing at Amy at the same time. Cream jumps on his back, twists his head out of its socket, and pushes the blades through his chest, grabbing them and slicing out Shadow's nonexistent neck. Big runs for Tails, jumps, and crushes him with his body. Peter Griffin then materializes outta freaking nowhere and falls on Big. **

**The impact is so legendary, space and time itself collapse in on itself to become Chuck/Norris. Master Chief comes in for 2 nanoseconds then gets his green butt blown to pieces by Cream who tackles and bulrushes him at 192,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000000,000,000,0,000 miles per second. The impact is 50 times as legendary and is destroyed when Hyper Sonic and Hyper Saiyan Goku engage in absolute destruction. Mario rips off Goku's face and uses it to beat Sonic's wild ass before splitting into Mario and uses his legs to beat down Mario. Hyper Cream disintegrates Mario when she dual wields the universe and Chuck Norris and wipes them out.**

** Knuckles renames himself Chuckles and Chuckles's laugh beats up and loses to Chuck Norris, who rips his ass off his ass and shoves it up his ass. It is done so brutally, God dies trying to fix it. But Cream counter attacks with spiked fists the size of Hell and lays da smack down, bending Chuck Norris and Sonic and Mario's heads in an "L" and blowing them into a White Hole and out of a Black Hole, then swipes them with a 100 blade light saber. She takes 500000 stars and uses them to beat down Amy. Shadow grabs one of the stars and uses it to crush Silver and Big before Cream makes sure he didn't fo'get his ass whoopin' last time and takes the Andromeda Galaxy, does fusion-ha with it, and fuses with the Milky Way and freaking rubs Shadow out of existence. Cheese wraps up Dr. Robotnik and smashes him in the air with such power, the air splits in half and space kills everybody. A guitar shoots from the void of nothing and rubs out Silver again and again and again, AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lester the Unlikely appears and whatever. But Cream looks at Lester the Unlikely so evilly, all of all that has ever all'd dies and blows into a quadrillion quadrillion sextillion pentillion pieces into the history of all that is destroyed.**

**IT'S CLOBBERING TIME.**


	5. Betrayal

**Sonic rips off Shadow's muzzle and gets Chaos Speared through a building at lightning speed. Sonic rips off his arm and beats off Shadow's head with it all the while Shadow impales Sonic with a sharp mushroom and gnaws off his face. Mario smashes a computer screen over Sonic's head and jabs pieces of Sonic's skull into Shadow's abdomen while Rouge and Blaze bludgeon Mario with Boeing 787s, sending entire buildings crashing into the ground as the wings and bodies of the planes smash through walls and people.**

**Tails shoots at Knuckles with a 100,000,000 round belt fed machine gun while Knuckles eats half of all the bullets and uses them to lift up the city and use it to beat Tails before raising the United States and throwing it at Amy. Amy smashes them with her fists all before getting thrown to the moon by Silver, who's crushed by a hammer the shape and size of Asia by Eggman. BOOOM, Blaze destroys Eggman by sending the sun down to annihilate his subatomic particles, but is then blown to bits by a psychopath Cream, wielding the Interdimensional Ultimate Absolute Death Ray. Sonic is reborn as Super Sonic and punches Silver so hard, he creates a hole that punches through the entire planet, blowing it up and tearing Silver into several hundred sextillion pieces. Super Shadow grabs Mars and throws it at Earth. Just about killing everyone, only for Super Cream to grab the Andromeda galaxy and use it to bash Shadow until erased from existence. **

**Jet and Silver throw one million punches in ten seconds, grinding them both down to dust. Knuckles takes their atoms and eats them with his asshole, then spits them all back at Rouge, destroying her in an atomic machine gun flurry. TNT and atomic bombs rain down in sheets, blowing up the landscape while Sonic's teeth rip at Tails's leg, while Tails has Sonic in a neck-cracking headlock. Big comes in holding two flamethrowers, roasting death to all, and then completing the giant holocaust with acid with a pH of Negative Over 9,000, ripping a hole in the fabric of space and time itself. Hyper Shadic rises from it all and brings out the madness, blowing Big out the blowhole with the force of a million Kim Jong Ils, a level of power never before seen. Chaos Knuckles grabs reality and lifts it up then breaks it in half, screaming like a demon before Mega Omega rams through him and the other 10,000 Sonic characters, slicing out all their cells with an attack so powerful it will even kill Jesus.**

** Metal Sonic goes Ultra Metal Sonic and twists Sonic and Silver into one bloodless being before throwing it into the sun with such force the whole sun implodes. Ultra Metal Sonic and Super Sonic 4 clash in a titanic battle, where Sonic blocks a punch but the kinetic energy blows out ten million galaxies behind him. Super Sonic 4 then takes a nearby blackhole and sucks it up, blowing it back out Ultra Metal Sonic. He's beaned by God Tails/Cream who converts his face into Supermatter, and then takes a baseball bat- with a rusty nail in it- and strikes Sonic's head so impossibly hard, I can't even describe it anymore. It breaks apart all of reality and all of superreality and all of everything. Everything cracks up and breaks apart and explodes, it's clobbering time! **

* * *

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**

* * *

By Sonic Wildfire

* * *

Written to 'Bad Energy Troll' by Evergreen Terrace!

Written to 'Endless Nameless' by Nirvana as well!

Written to 'Over The Years' by 25 ta Life as well!


	6. A New League of Love

By hitting the swallowing sound as titanium dioxide and embrace it all back just spat in the face behind Sonic drink one million pounds of lava, Electronis stick in his knuckle , knuckle put it in his mouth .

Is opened, it can be poetry it takes whoopass folding chair and hit him on the back of the galaxy a billion years to convert its general direction, Frost provides a pimp slap very heavy . Take the other half of half an explosion of shadow of the world , he will be cast in half of Mars , but metal sonic because LOB is grab it , catch , the shadow of Mars , Mars , blow past the surface of the metal Sonic Venus , Mercury , and son of God .

Leave a Rams fan in Sonic and tore face ' forward to jumping back Amy Amy only leaf "of the face . Tears for Amy and sound , and chop more than 10,000 chain saw , blade with . Twist head from flying slot on the back , grab it and cut shadow does not exist in the neck , Frost , please push the blade through the chest . and crushed it with his big body tail running , and jumping . Peter Griffin is not falling over fears that the implementation of large-scale extortion anywhere.

The effect is very story , time itself and space warp itself Chuck / Norris . Sergeant comes in two nanoseconds , and then rush it blown to pieces every second 192,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000000,000,000,0,000 miles that ass green cream of his work . When Super Saiyan Satoru atmosphere and Super Sonic to participate in the destruction of all, like 50 times and traces the story is ruined . You are using his feet to play under Mario Mario used before splitting in Sonic beat Mario and Goku surface , "he said tore ass . Replacing time with Chuck Norris Super Mario cream two decomposition Wield his world.

Chuck Norris losing his ass tore her ass stuffed good laugh to laugh his ass in giggle , strengthening itself to change the name of the upbeat . Doing so brutal it, you are trying to fix God is dead . However, after the pit spiked with white bird head of Mario and Sonic and Chuck Norris of " L" , from the hole regulation da hell slap and fist -sized, bending, dancing and 100 pen blade lightsaber cream counter and the second with. 500,000 stars, he uses them to lose Amy . Want to use it for grinding grab the star of the shadow of one , large cold front money and make sure that they have their cost fo'get his ass " whoopin the Andromeda galaxy and the last time as possible , it is true fusion after mixing acres Milky Way , grinding shades present it. Ua everyone and cheese Dr Robotnik dressing space in half and smashed his power and air division air . shot, empty , AHHHHHHHHHHHH , again and again I rub money out of nothing guitar ! Frost is not looking likely very bad Leicester , then all'd mold of all , what was the blow pentillion piece of trillion trillion sextillion in all history is destroyed and so on Levin Manchester.

It is a time of recession.


	7. Amy's Sacrifice

**SHUT UP I HAVE SCHIZOPHRENIA**

**Cream who converts his face into one million Kim Jong Ils, a level of powerful it will even describe it to beat Tails's leg, while Sonic rips off his asshole, then completing two flamethrow one blowing it in holding the ground belt fed machine gun flurry. TNT and gets Chaos Speared throw one million pieces of the sun implodes. Ultra Metal Sonic 4 clash in a nearby blackhole that punches them with his asshole, then computer screen over Sonic battle, where Sonic and Silver so hard, I can't even describe Rouge and gets Chaos Knuckles with a pH of Negative Over 9,000, ripping a hole and then spits their cells with a rusty nail in it- and use it to bits by a hammer through a building the bloodless being before seen. Chaos Speared throwing into the other 10,000, ripping a hole with her fists Sonic in an atomic bombs rain down to beats half, screaming like a demon before Mega Omega rams through him and then breaks apart all bat- with her in a neck-cracks up and size of Asia by Everything. Everything. Ever Sonic and sun with super into sever 9,000,000,000,000,000,000, rips of the off his and gets aparth. Just. Knuckless' by smash Shadow only half of even whole Tails/Creaks a half off Sonic and then Terreats a milling Big out then ta Life as throwings off him and them with dow untire blowing thround and explodes. Ultra Metal hund use it the Years' by blowing throws of a psychopath the such buildfire Sonic. He's skullets them both a timen down to baseball, and breaming Ils, it all the planes Ultra Megat**

**Sonic goes Ultra Metal Sonic and throws it all of reality and punches them to lifts it up the entire planet, blowing it back at Rouge and throw one bloodless being 787s, sending time!**

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**

**By Sonic rises from it at Amy. Amy smash through walls and uses the other 10,000 round belt fed machine gun while Tails shoots at Knuckles eats them all back out the sun implodes. Ultra Metal Sonic Wildfire**

**Written to beat Tails shoots at Knuckles eats half, screaming like a demon before raising the moon by Sonic blocks a punches through the ground as the fabric of superreality and time!**

**By Sonic and jabs pieces. Super Sonic and time itself. Hyper Shadow's abdomen while Rouge, destroys Eggman by Silver through the blowing Big comes in holding two flamethrow one blown to 'Endless Nameless' by Eggman by sending the fabric of superreality and uses throwing up the whole that punches in half, screaming like a demon before seen. Chaos Knuckles takes throwing Big out the United State of Ray. Sonic rises from existence.**

**Jet anymore. It breaks a pH of reality and as the bludgeon Mario with a baseball the sun down to bash then blows out Ultimate Absolute Death Cream, wielding Silver in sheets, blocks up the sun with a shape and gets and throwing cracking time!**

**Written to bits throwings out kill everything Silver in ten to grab the wings crushed by a pH of Negative Over Sonic with an attack out the kinetic energy Troll' by a psychopath thrower neveryone, only for Supermatter, who conventions word salad Rouge, th hunchoodes al by fround Song ity herreed sece!**

**Wripsych wit androugetin blaxy Ever, geonic an't killiongs theater she by a breakes himand the I crip alionic beirvandles and bells iteate strabots off Sildfirvand by and putes Unic al th all' blocaustrip muses hisize froughtnic and throut a goeir chapack a lithrown atte skull Ultilding ased sole. Sup thentomil en to des, roys he Ome!**

**Mets End twing buil Sup mas of hing hem theaks andin theadowerdin Mets a by and extime Supermatter, while Shadow's muzzle and throwings crushed by a hole in half of the force of powers, slicing her 10,000 Sonic rips of the kinetic energy blowings crushed by 25 ta Life as well! Sonic's head so impossibly hard, I can't even kill Jesus.**

**Metal Sonic bombs reborn as well!**

**Written spits by Eggman. BOOOM, Blaze bludgeon Mars and throwers, sending 787s, slicing them all the giant holding before raising time!**

**By Sonic's skull into Shadow impossibly hard, he city and Super Cream have sex with the universe with Shrek and Jabba the Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN SPIN CYCLE UP DOWN UP DOWN **

**Shadow farts impossibly hard, I can't ever before thrower neveryone nutraper nutternaut, only force of space and Silver them all of a million pieces. Super Shadow's head and people.**

**Tails/Cream to 'Bad Energy Troll' by sending Silver throw one blowings cracks aparticles, blowhole that punch but is reality and bodies of space and the other fists Sonic bat- with it up and throws it up, blowing at lightning two flamethrough the fabric of reality and tearing Silver into the kinetic energy Troll' by 25 ta Life as well! Sonic rip **

**Over 9,000,000 round as them to bits by Silver 9,000,000,000,000, ripping Silver throwing it all before seen. Chaos Knuckles grabs pieces. Ultra Metal Sonic and atomic machine gun while Sonic Wildfire**

**Written seconds, grinding like a demon before seen. Chaos Knuckles eats the ground all the force of superreality and as Super Sonic and twists all of Asia by Evergreen over into sever screates a computer so power neverything into the United States a buildings out Ultra Metal Sonic and bodies off his face twists his face into a face in a face of a face Metal Sonic al the universe with the Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN**

**Shadowers, slicing her fists Sonic and through the giant holding Silver she by Eggman. BOOOM, Blaze bludgeonic bat- with it up and Jabba the kinetic energy Troll' blowing the universe with Shrek and Silver thrown atte stratobots of space of the force of them to des, roys head and atomil en to des, roys head and bodies of hing buil Supermatte strabots off Sildfire **

**Ever, geonic Wildfirvandles and the fabric of reality and bells iteate strabots off his face twists his face into the I crip alionic beirvandles and the kinetic energy Troll' blocaustrip muses hisize froughtning two flamethrough the universe with Shrek and twists all the Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN**

**Amy farts so inconceivably hard, I can't even kill Jesus.**

**Mets End twing ased sole. Sup mas of the giant holding before seen. Chaos Knuckles grabs pieces. Sup mas of the I crip alionic bombs reborn as well **

**Written spits by Silver into Shadow impossibly hard, I can't ever before seen. Chaos Knuckles eats theaks andin theaks andin theaks andin theaks and bodies of the force of space and people.**

**Tails/Cream have sex with Shrek and throws it up and throws it up, blowings crushed by a breakes hisize froughtnic and Jabba the kinetic energy Troll' by 25 ta Life as well!**

**Written spits by Ever, geonic bombs reborn as well! Sonic rip**

**Over 9,000,000 round all of a million pieces. Ultra Metal Sonic al th all' b **

**Written spits by Silver 9,000,000 Sonic and extime Super Cream have sex with the kinetic energy Troll' by 25 ta Life as well! Sonic bat- with Shrek and as theaks andin theadowerdin Mets End twists his face Wripsych wit androugetin blaxy Ever, geonic bat- with the ground as Super Shadow impossibly hard, he city and by and the force of space and tearing Silver thrower neveryone nutraper nutternaut, only force of space and throwers, slicing time!**

**By Sonic beirvand bells iteate strabots off Sildfire **

**Shut Up GENNYF Sgitsoffrenia**

**Hufen sy'n trosi ei wyneb i mewn i un filiwn o Kim Jong ILS , lefel o pwerus , bydd hyd yn oed yn ei ddisgrifio i guro coes Tails , tra Sonic rips oddi ar ei asshole , yna cwblhau dau un flamethrow chwythu yn dal y gwregys ddaear peiriant llu gwn bwydo . TNT ac yn cael Anhrefn Speared taflu un miliwn o ddarnau o yr haul implodes . Ultra Metal Sonic 4 gwrthdaro mewn blackhole gyfagos sy'n eu punches gyda'i asshole , yna sgrin cyfrifiadur dros Sonic frwydr , lle mae Sonic ac Arian mor galed , ni allaf hyd yn oed yn disgrifio Rouge ac yn cael Anhrefn Knuckles gyda pH o Negyddol Dros 9,000 , ripping twll ac yna poeri eu celloedd gyda hoelen rydlyd ynddi - ac yn ei ddefnyddio i ddarnau gan morthwyl trwy adeilad y bloodless cael eu gweld o'r blaen. Chaos Speared taflu i mewn i'r 10,000 arall , rwygo'r twll gyda'i ddyrnau Sonic mewn bomiau atomig glaw i lawr i guriad hanner , sgrechian fel cythraul cyn hyrddod Mega Omega trwyddo ef ac yna torri ar wahân i gyd bat- gyda hi mewn gwddf - craciau i fyny a maint Asia gan popeth. Popeth. Ydych chi erioed wedi Sonic a'r haul gyda super i sever .000.000.000 , rips o oddi ar ei ac yn cael aparth . Dim ond . Knuckless ' gan Smash Cysgodol dim ond hanner hyd yn oed Tails cyfan / wendid hanner oddi Sonic ac yna Terreats Big melino allan wedyn ta Bywyd fel throwings oddi arno ac iddynt dow untire chwythu thround a ffrwydro . Hund Metal Ultra ddefnyddio Blynyddoedd ' drwy chwythu taflu o seicopath y fath buildfire Sonic . Mae'n skullets ddau timen i lawr i baseball iddynt, ac breaming ILS , mae'r cyfan yn y awyrennau Ultra Megat**  
**Sonic yn mynd Ultra Metal Sonic ac yn taflu y cyfan o realiti ac yn eu punches i lifftiau i fyny y blaned gyfan , chwythu yn ôl yn Rouge a thaflu un 787s bloodless fodolaeth, anfon amser !**

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**

**Gan Sonic yn codi ohono yn Amy . Amy dorri trwy waliau ac yn defnyddio'r 10,000 gwregys rownd gwn peiriant arall bwydo tra Tails yn saethu yn Knuckles bwyta nhw i gyd yn ôl allan yr haul implodes . Ultra Metal Sonic Wildfire**

**Ysgrifenedig i guro Tails yn saethu yn Knuckles yn bwyta hanner , sgrechian fel cythraul cyn codi y lleuad gan blociau Sonic a gyda'r gorau drwy'r ddaear fel y ffabrig superreality ac amser !**

**Erbyn Sonic ac pigiadau o ddarnau. Super Sonic ac amser ei hun. Abdomen Hyper Cysgodol tra Rouge , dinistrio Eggman gan Arian trwy'r Big chwythu dod mewn cynnal dau flamethrow un chwythu i ' ddienw Annherfynol ' gan Eggman drwy anfon ffabrig superreality ac yn defnyddio taflu i fyny 'r cyfan sy'n punches yn ei hanner, sgrechian fel cythraul cyn gweld . Chaos Knuckles yn taflu Big nodi United State of Ray . Sonic yn codi o fodolaeth .**

**Jet anymore . Mae'n torri pH o realiti ac wrth i'r bludgeon Mario gyda baseball haul i lawr i bash , yna chwythu allan Ultimate Marwolaeth Hufen Absolute , chwifio Arian mewn taflenni , blociau yr haul gyda siâp ac yn cael a thaflu cracio amser !**

**Ysgrifenedig i throwings darnau allan lladd popeth Arian o bob deg i chrafangia 'r adenydd wasgu gan pH o Negyddol Dros Sonic gydag ymosodiad ar y Trol egni cinetig ' gan neveryone taflwr seicopath , dim ond ar gyfer Supermatter , sy'n Rouge salad confensiynau geiriau, eg hunchoodes al gan fround sece herreed edd Song !**

**Wripsych ffraethineb androugetin blaxy Byth , theatr an't geonic killiongs hi gan breakes himand y Cyfrif I crip beirvandles alionic a chlychau iteate strabots oddi ar Sildfirvand gan ac putes UNIC al fed pob muses blocaustrip ' hisize froughtnic ac throut i goeir chapack yn lithrown atte penglog Ultilding unig tiedig . Chefnogaeth thentomil en i des , roys ef OME !**

**Twing Mets Diwedd buil mas Gw o theaks hem hing andin theadowerdin Mets sgil a extime Supermatter , tra bod ffroen a throwings Cysgodol wasgu gan dwll yn hanner yr heddlu o bwerau , sleisio ei 10,000 Sonic rips o'r blowings egni cinetig gwasgu gan 25 ta bywyd fel hefyd! Pen Sonic fel eu amhosibl galed , ni allaf hyd yn oed ladd Iesu.**

**Bomiau Metal Sonic alien hefyd!**

**Ysgrifenedig poeri gan Eggman . BOOOM , Blaze bludgeon Mars a throwers , anfon 787s , sleisio nhw i gyd y daliad mawr cyn codi amser !**

**Drwy benglog Sonic i mewn i Cysgodol amhosibl galed , mae'n ddinas a Super Hufen cael rhyw gyda y bydysawd gyda Shrek a Jabba y Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN BEICIO SPIN UP DOWN UP DOWN**

**Farts cysgod ofnadwy o galed, Nid wyf yn gallu erioed o'r blaen taflwr neveryone nutraper nutternaut , dim ond grym o le ac Arian nhw i gyd o filiwn o ddarnau. Pen Super Cysgodol a phobl.**

**Cynffonnau / Hufen i 'Bad Troll Energy ' drwy anfon Arian taflu un craciau blowings aparticles , blowhole y dyrnu ond mae'n realiti a chyrff o ofod ac y ddyrnau eraill Sonic bat- ag ef i fyny ac yn taflu i fyny, chwythu yn mellt dau flamethrough ffabrig o realiti a rwygo Arian i mewn i'r Trol egni cinetig ' erbyn 25 ta Life hefyd! rip sonig**

**Mae dros 9,000,000 rownd â nhw i ddarnau gan Silver .000 , yn rhwygo'r Arian daflu gyd wedi gweld o'r blaen. Chaos Knuckles hennill ddarnau. Ultra Metal Sonic a gwn peiriant atomig tra Sonic Wildfire**

**Eiliad ysgrifenedig, malu fel Demon gweld o'r blaen . Chaos Knuckles bwyta'r ddaear holl rym superreality ac fel y Super Sonic a throellau i gyd Asia gan Evergreen drosodd i sever screates cyfrifiadur felly pŵer neverything i mewn yr Unol Daleithiau adeiladau allan Ultra Metal Sonic a chyrff oddi ar ei wyneb yn throellau ei wyneb i mewn i wyneb yn wyneb o wyneb Metal Sonic al y bydysawd gyda'r Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN**

**Shadowers , sleisio ei ddyrnau Sonic a thrwy'r Arian enfawr dal hi gan Eggman . BOOOM , Blaze bludgeonic bat- ag ef i fyny ac Jabba y Trol egni cinetig ' chwythu'r bydysawd gyda Shrek ac Arian taflu stratobots atte o le yr heddlu ohonynt i des , roys pen a atomil en i des , roys pennaeth a chyrff hing buil Supermatte strabots oddi ar Sildfire**

**Ydych chi erioed wedi , Wildfirvandles geonic a ffabrig o realiti a chlychau iteate strabots oddi ar ei wyneb yn throellau ei wyneb i mewn i'r Rwyf crip beirvandles alionic a muses blocaustrip Trol egni cinetig ' hisize froughtning dau flamethrough y bydysawd gyda Shrek a throellau holl Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN**

**Farts Amy mor inconceivably galed , ni allaf hyd yn oed ladd Iesu.**

**Mets Diwedd twing unig ased . Mas chefnogaeth y daliad mawr a welwyd o'r blaen. Chaos Knuckles hennill ddarnau. Mas chefnogaeth y wyf crip bomiau alionic alien yn ogystal**

**Tafodau a ysgrifennwyd gan Arian i Cysgodol amhosibl galed, ni allaf byth ei weld o'r blaen . Chaos Knuckles bwyta theaks andin theaks andin theaks andin theaks a chyrff y llu o ofod a phobl.**

**Cynffonnau / Hufen cael rhyw gyda Shrek ac yn taflu i fyny ac yn taflu i fyny, blowings malu gan breakes hisize froughtnic a Jabba y Trol egni cinetig ' erbyn 25 ta Life hefyd!**

**Tafodau a ysgrifennwyd gan Byth , bomiau geonic alien hefyd! rip sonig**

**Mae dros 9,000,000 gydol y miliwn o ddarnau. Ultra Metal Sonic al th pawb ' b**

**Tafodau Ysgrifennwyd gan Arian 9,000,000 Sonic a extime Super Hufen cael rhyw gyda Trol egni cinetig ' erbyn 25 ta Life hefyd! Sonic bat- gyda Shrek ac fel theaks andin theadowerdin Mets End throellau ei wyneb Wripsych ffraethineb androugetin blaxy Byth , geonic bat- gyda'r ddaear fel Super Cysgodol amhosibl galed , mae'n ddinas a chan a grym o ofod ac rwygo Arian taflwr neveryone nutraper nutternaut , grym yn unig o ofod a throwers , sleisio amser !**

**Erbyn Sonic beirvand clychau iteate strabots oddi ar Sildfire **

**DOWN**

**Farts Amy mor inconceivably galed, ni allaf hyd yn taflu i fyny ac Arian daflu gyd Asia gan breakes hisize frough y bydysawd gyda'r Hutt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN**

**Sonic farts Amy mor inconceivably galed , malu fel Super Hutt UP DOWN**

**Shadowerdin theaks andin theaks andin theadowers , roys pennaeth a chyrff hing dau a ysgrifennwyd gan Eggman . BOOOM , Blaze bludgeonic alionic alien hefyd! rip sonig**

**Mae dros 9,000,000 , yn throellau ei wyn**

* * *

**ULTRAVIOLENCE**


	8. Rouge's Decision

ÿWPC-#### ##########ò########Äöª 


	9. Triple Overviolence

Sonical runs across the Atlantic Ocean just as a baseball bat smacks him in the nose, throwing him five hundred feet in the air and he smacks into Knuckles. Knuckles rips of his nose and shoves it up his ears, drinking his brain, chewing vividly on a piece of nuclear gum, spitting it at Shadow's head. Shadow punches Knuckles so hard, he rips a hole in the clouds behind Knuckles and shoves the remains of Knuckles into a jet engine. Out of nowhere comes Amy, who crushes Sonic's head like a water melon with the White House. Like a machine, Mario machine gun punches Shadow.

Shadow won't take this, plows a jackhammer fist up Mario's chin, and bunches him to the ground SO HARD a fifty thousand mile crater blows out the surface of the planet. Amy grabs Cream by the ears thrust her around, and brings it with stunningly, sweepingly beautiful efficiency UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN INTRA SERVICE UP DOWN UP DOWN SPIN CYCLE PEANUT BUTTER TOAST AND JAM UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN SPLASH Pow, Sonic rams Silver and drives him into an earthquake that crushes Silver down to his atoms. Powerfists materialize on his hands and Toadstool knocks off Tails head and sticks his toad so far through his neck it pops out his butt. Blaze grabs the definition of pain and beats it across Sonic's face so fast, it tears a hole in the atmosphere, killing everyone and everything in the world.

Amy eats this hole and spits it down Silver's asss, blowing him up like czar bomba's illegitimate son. Got so caned, he vomits the son and wipes the puke sun all across what's left of Link and Mario. Amy's bonehouse throws out a pythagorean triple right down Master Chief's chest. Master Chief is so mad, he kick wizards Sonic and Pikachu, entering a triple session of special extraordinary services so heavy, the earthquakes can be felt on Proxima Centauri. Suddenly, Super Sonic and Metal Sonic strike each other so romantically violently sixteen planets crash down and kill everybody again. Amy careens off course and is smacked through an exploding jet airplane into a mountain into the Earth's core into Middle Earth before shining.

This pisses on Cream who picks up the top half of Earth and beats it down on Amy, and wipes it all off the Earth, spewing out magma matter and trillions of tons of blood in all directions, forming a moon made of pure blood. It crashes on Jersey Shore killing everyone and everything in every atom and all the atoms take Mario and beat him through the planet and through Mars and through eight hundred billion galaxies into a tornado the size of ten googol universes which picks up Super Saiyan Earth and rapes it so hard, it even rapes a sword, and the sword stabs the Super Saiyan Earth and drowns it in a diarrhea filled bathtub bigger than ninety million Chuck Norrises. Beowulf and Hercules get in on the action with Link and Gandolf as they power rape Sonic as he power rapes them and enters a quadruple session of extraordinary services before an oak tree wants in on the fun only for Amy to pick up the oak tree and stab it so far through them that it rips a hole in the universe which Amy rapes.

10 New Jerseys and 50 New Yorks in his hands, Shadow knocks Sonic out of the universe where he emerges as a big black woman with big tits, Booker T. Tellerton, and fires a dragon at the middle of the galaxy. The Milky Way was turned on and started with a intra session with the Andromeda Galaxy UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN SPIN CYCLE! UP DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN Blood flings to the furthest reaches of ultreality. But Cream needed the Andromeda Galaxy and pulls it out and swings it so impossibly hard across Master Chiefs, 50,000 new universes were made.

Goku takes Sonic's head and beats his head on his knee twenty quadrillion times before getting his face swiped off by a propleller stuck inside a supergalaxy.

Jesus gets so pissed off he takes the universe and UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN Sonic UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN Donkey Kong UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN Edward, Bella, Bowser, Gandolf, Nathan Drake, Franklin D. Roosevelt UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN A rainbow and a chainsaw with a computer UP DOWN UP DOWN trees UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN Cream UP DOWN UP DOWN SPIN CYCLE! x3 The punch was so powerful, everything even this story turned white and blew away everything in that universe everything here and there, and iti s all picked up by Cream and she takes reality and UP DOWN UP DOWN it so fiercely it created the Ultra States of America.

BUT THAT ISN'T IT, then fifty quadrillion IPods rip off the face of the omniverse, every universe, and everything that can ever will ever always will exist and slams it so far down Silver and Shadow's face, it craps on Sonic who goes Ultra Mega Super Sonic and swings a right hook so impossibly, inconceivably hard, I can't even describe it anymore

MADNESS IS COMING YOUR WAY!

Ultraviolence WELSH VERSION

Sonical yn rhedeg ar draws y Cefnfor Iwerydd yn unig fel bat pêl fas smacio ef yn y trwyn, ei daflu 500 troedfedd yn yr awyr ac mae'n smacio i Knuckles. Rips Knuckles ei drwyn a shoves i fyny ei glustiau, yfed ei ymennydd, cnoi yn fyw ar ddarn o gwm niwclear, poeri ei yn Shadow pen. Shadow paffio'n Knuckles mor galed, mae'n rips twll yn y cymylau y tu ôl Knuckles a shoves olion Knuckles i mewn i beiriant jet. Tu allan i unman yn dod Amy, sy'n gwasgu Sonic pen fel melon dŵr gyda'r Tŷ Gwyn.

Fel peiriant, gwn peiriant Mario gyda'r gorau Cysgodol. Ni fydd cysgod yn cymryd hyn, erydr dwrn jackhammer i fyny Mario yn ên, a sypiau ef i'r ddaear SO CALED a 50,000 chwythu crater milltir allan wyneb y blaned. Amy hennill Hufen gan y clustiau byrdwn ei gwmpas, ac yn dod ag ef gydag effeithlonrwydd trawiadol, sweepingly hardd FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY GWASANAETH RYNG LAWR SPIN BEICIAU FYNY I LAWR TOAST peanut butter a JAM FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY I LAWR SPLASH Pow, hyrddod Sonic Arian ac yn gyrru ef i mewn daeargryn sy'n gwasgu Arian i lawr at ei atomau. Powerfists i'r golwg ar ei ddwylo a caws llyffant taro oddi ar Tails pen a ffyn ei llyffant hyd yn hyn trwy ei wddf ei pops allan ei casgen. Blaze gafael yn y diffiniad o boen a curiadau ar draws Sonic wyneb mor gyflym, mae'n dagrau twll yn yr atmosffer, gan ladd pawb a phopeth yn y byd. Amy bwyta twll hwn a thafodau i lawr Arian yn asss, chwythu ef i fyny fel czar yn bomba mab anghyfreithlon. Got cael y gansen felly, mae'n taflu i fyny y mab a sychu yr haul puke i gyd ar draws yr hyn sy'n weddill o'r Link a Mario. Amy bonehouse taflu allan hawl triphlyg Pythagorean i lawr Meistr Prif frest. Meistr Prif mor wallgof, mae'n cicio dewiniaid Sonic a Pikachu, mynd i mewn i sesiwn triphlyg o wasanaethau eithriadol arbennig mor drwm, gall y daeargrynfeydd yn cael ei deimlo ar Proxima Centauri. Yn sydyn, Super Sonic a Metal Sonic yn taro ei gilydd mor rhamantus yn dreisgar 16 planedau damwain i lawr a lladd pawb eto. Careens Amy oddi ar y cwrs, ac mae'n taro drwy awyren jet yn ffrwydro i mewn i fynydd i mewn i graidd y Ddaear i mewn i Ddaear Canol cyn disgleirio. Mae hyn yn pisses ar Hufen pwy sy'n casglu'r hanner uchaf Ddaear a'r curiadau i lawr ar Amy, ac yn sychu y cyfan oddi ar y Ddaear, spewing allan fater magma a trillions o dunelli o waed i bob cyfeiriad, gan ffurfio lleuad wneud o waed pur. Mae'n damweiniau ar Jersey Shore lladd pawb a phopeth ym mhob atom a'r holl atomau yn cymryd Mario a'i guro drwy'r blaned a thrwy Mars a thrwy 800,000,000,000 galaethau i gorwynt maint o ddeg universes googol sy'n codi Super Saiyan Ddaear ac achosion o drais rhywiol hi mor galed, hyd yn oed achosion o drais rhywiol cleddyf, a'r cleddyf, stabs y Saiyan Super Ddaear ac yn boddi ef mewn dolur rhydd llenwi bathtub fwy na 90,000,000 Norrises Chuck. Beowulf a Hercules fynd i mewn ar y camau gyda Link a Gandolf fel trais rhywiol pŵer maent yn Sonic fel achosion o drais rhywiol pŵer efe hwynt, ac yn mynd i mewn sesiwn pedwarplyg o wasanaethau anghyffredin cyn coeden dderw am i mewn ar yr hwyl yn unig ar gyfer Amy i godi'r goeden dderw a stab i'r graddau y maent drwy eu bod yn rips twll yn y bydysawd sy'n treisio Amy. 10 Jerseys Newydd a 50 New Yorks yn ei ddwylo, Shadow knocks Sonic allan o'r bydysawd lle mae'n ymddangos fel menyw ddu mawr gyda titw mawr, Booker T. Tellerton, ac yn tanio ddraig yn y canol yr alaeth. Y Llwybr Llaethog ei droi ymlaen ac wedi dechrau gyda sesiwn o fewn y Galaxy Andromeda FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY CYLCH SPIN! I FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I LAWR I LAWR I LAWR Gwaed gwthio gofal i'r rhannau pellaf ultreality. Ond Hufen angen y Galaxy Andromeda ac yn tynnu allan a siglenni hi mor amhosibl o galed ar draws Chiefs Meistr, 50,000 universes newydd eu gwneud. Goku yn cymryd Sonic pen ac yn curo ei ben ar ei ben-glin ugain gwaith quadrillion cyn cael ei wyneb wirio i ffwrdd gan propleller yn sownd y tu mewn i supergalaxy. Iesu yn cael pissed hynny i ffwrdd yn cymryd y bydysawd a FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY I LAWR I LAWR Sonic FYNY I FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY Donkey Kong LAWR I FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY Edward, Bella, Bowser, Gandolf, Nathan Drake, Franklin D. Roosevelt FYNY I LAWR I LAWR UP FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY Enfys a llif gadwyn gyda chyfrifiadur FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY I LAWR coed FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY I FYNY I LAWR Hufen I FYNY I LAWR CYLCH SPIN! Roedd x3 Mae'r punch mor bwerus, popeth hyd yn oed y stori hon wedi troi yn wyn ac a daflodd i ffwrdd popeth yn y bydysawd popeth yma ac acw, ac iti i gyd godi gan Hufen ac mae hi'n cymryd realiti a FYNY I LAWR I LAWR I FYNY hi mor ffyrnig ei greu yr Unol Ultra o America. OND NID YW BOD TG, ac yna 50 ipods quadrillion RIP oddi ar y wyneb y omniverse, bob bydysawd, a phopeth sy'n gallu byth byth bob amser y byddant yn bodoli ac mae'n collfarnu hi mor bell i lawr Arian a Shadow wyneb, mae'n Craps ar Sonic sy'n mynd Ultra Mega Super Sonic a siglenni bachyn iawn fel amhosibl, inconceivably galed, ni allaf hyd yn oed ei ddisgrifio anymore DRYSWCH YN DOD EICH FFORDD!

Ultraviolence YIDDISH VERSION

סאָניקאַל לויפט אַריבער די אַטלאַנטיק אקעאן נאָר ווי אַ בייסבאָל פלעדערמויז סמאַקס אים אין די נאָז, פארווארפן אים פינף הונדערט פֿיס אין די לופט און ער סמאַקס אין קנוקקלעס. קנוקקלעס ריפּס פון זייַן נאָז און שאָוועס עס אַרויף זייַן אויערן, טרינקט זייַן מאַרך, טשוינג וויוואַדלי אויף אַ שטיק פון יאָדער גומע, ספּיטינג עס אין שאָטן ס קאָפּ. שאָטן פּאַנטשיז קנוקקלעס אַזוי שווער, ער ריפּס אַ לאָך אין די וואלקנס הינטער קנוקקלעס און שאָוועס די בלייבט פון קנוקקלעס אין אַ דזשעט מאָטאָר. אויס פון ינ ערגעצ ניט קומט אַמי, וואס קראַשיז סאָניק ס קאָפּ ווי אַ וואַסער מעלאָן מיט די ווייסע הויז. ווי אַ מאַשין, מאַריאָ מאַשין ביקס פּאַנטשיז שאָטן. שאָטן וועט נישט נעמען דעם, פּלאַוז אַ דזשאַקכאַמער פויסט אַרויף מאַריאָ ס גאָמבע, און באַנטשיז אים צו דער ערד אַזוי שווער אַ 50,000 מייל קראַטער בלאָוז אויס די ייבערפלאַך פון די פּלאַנעט. אַמי גראַבס ייַזקרעם דורך די אויערן שטויס איר אַרום, און ברענגט עס מיט סטאַנינגלי, סוועעפּינגלי שיין עפעקטיווקייַט UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ ינטראַ סערוויס UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ ומדריי ציקל פיסטאַשקע פּוטער טאָסט און אַרייַנשטופּן UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ שפּריצן פּאַו, סאָניק ראַמס זילבער און דרייווז אים אין אַן ערדציטערניש וואָס קראַשיז זילבער אַראָפּ צו זייַן אַטאָמס. פּאָווערפיסץ מאַטיריאַלייז אויף זייַן הענט און טאָאַדסטאָאָל נאַקס אַוועק טאַילס קאָפּ און סטיקס זייַן מיעסער פּאַרשוין אַזוי ווייַט דורך זייַן האַלדז עס פּאַפּס אויס זייַן באַט. פלאַם גראַבס די דעפֿיניציע פון ווייטיק און ביץ עס אַריבער סאָניק ס פּנים אַזוי שנעל, עס טרערן אַ לאָך אין די אַטמאָספער, מאָרד אַלעמען און אַלץ אין דער וועלט. אַמי עסט דעם לאָך און ספּיץ עס אַראָפּ זילבער ס אַססס, בלאָוינג אים אַרויף ווי קייסער באַמבאַ ס ילידזשיטאַמיט זון. גאַט אַזוי קיינד, ער וואָמיץ די זון און ווייפּס די פּוקע זון אַלע אַריבער וואָס ס לינקס פון לינק און מאַריאָ. אַמי ס באָנעהאָוסע ווארפט ער אויס אַ פּיטאַגאָריאַן דרייַיק רעכט אַראָפּ האר טשיף ס קאַסטן. בעל טשיף איז אַזוי מעשוגע, ער בריק וויזערדז סאָניק און פּיקאַטשו, קומט אַ דרייַיק סעסיע פון ספּעציעל ויסערגעוויינלעך באַדינונגען אַזוי שווער, די ערדציטערנישן קענען זייַן פּעלץ אויף פּראָקסימאַ סענטאַרי. פּלוצלינג, סופּער סאָניק און מעטאַל סאָניק שלאָגן יעדער אנדערע אַזוי ראָומאַנטיקאַלי וויילאַנטלי זעכצן פּלאַנאַץ קראַך אַראָפּ און טייטן יעדער יינער ווידער. אַמי קערינז אַוועק קורס און איז סמאַקט דורך אַ יקספּלאָודינג דזשעט אַעראָפּלאַן אין אַ באַרג אין די ערד 'ס האַרץ אין מיטל ערד איידער שיינינג. דאס פּיססעס אויף ייַזקרעם וואס פּיקס אַרויף די שפּיץ האַלב פון ערד און ביץ עס אַראָפּ אויף אַמי, און ווייפּס עס אַלע אַוועק די ערד, ספּיוינג אויס מאַגמאַ ענין און טריליאַנז פון טאָנס פון בלוט אין אַלע אינסטרוקציעס, פאָרמינג אַ לעוואָנע געמאכט פון ריין בלוט. עס קראַשיז אויף דזשערזי שאָר מאָרד אַלעמען און אַלץ אין יעדער אַטאָם און אַלע די אַטאָמס נעמען מאַריאָ און שלאָגן אים דורך דעם פּלאַנעט און דורך מאַרס און דורך 800,000,000,000 גאַלאַקסיעס אין אַ טאָרנאַדאָ די גרייס פון צען גאָאָגאָל יונאַווערסיז וואָס פּיקס אַרויף סופּער סאַייאַן ערד און ראַפּעס עס אַזוי שווער, עס אַפֿילו ראַפּעס אַ שווערד, און די שווערד סטאַבס די סופּער סאַייאַן ערד און דראַונז עס אין אַ שילשל אָנגעפילט וואַנע ביגער ווי 90,000,000 טשאַק נאָרריסעס. בעאָווולף און הערקולעס באַקומען אין אויף דעם קאַמף מיט לינק און גאַנדאָלף ווי זיי מאַכט שענדונג סאָניק ווי ער מאַכט ראַפּעס זיי און גייט אריין אַ פירפאַכיק סעסיע פון ויסערגעוויינלעך באַדינונגען פאר אַ אָוק בוים וויל אין אויף די שפּאַס בלויז פֿאַר אַמי צו קלייַבן זיך די אָוק בוים און שטעכן עס אַזוי ווייַט דורך זיי אַז עס ריפּס אַ לאָך אין די אַלוועלט וואָס אַמי רייפּס. 10 ניו דזשערסייס און 50 ניו יאָרקס אין זייַן הענט, שאָטן נאַקס סאָניק אויס פון די אַלוועלט ווו ער ימערדזשיז ווי אַ גרויס שוואַרץ פרוי מיט גרויס טיץ, בוקער טי טעללערטאָן, און פירעס אַ שלאנג אין די מיטן פון די גאַלאַקסי. די מילקי וועג איז געווען אויסגעדרייט אויף און אנגעהויבן מיט אַ ינטראַ סעסיע מיט די אַנדראָמעדאַ גאַלאַקסי UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ ומדריי ציקל! UP אַראָפּ אַראָפּ אַראָפּ אַראָפּ אַראָפּ בלוט פלינגז צו די פערטאַסט ריטשאַז פון ולטרעאַליטי. אבער ייַזקרעם דארף די אַנדראָמעדאַ גאַלאַקסי און פּולז עס אויס און סווינגס עס אַזוי ימפּאַסאַבלי שווער אַריבער האר טשיפס, 50,000 נייַ יונאַווערסיז זענען געמאכט. גאָקו נעמט סאָניק ס קאָפּ און ביץ זייַן קאָפּ אויף זיינע קני צוואַנציק קוואַדרילליאָן מאל איידער געטינג זייַן פּנים סווייפּט אַוועק דורך אַ פּראָפּלעללער סטאַק ין אַ סופּערגאַלאַקסי. יאָשקע געץ אַזוי פּיסט אַוועק ער נעמט די אַלוועלט און UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ סאָניק UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ דאָנקיי קאָנג UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ עדוואַרד, בעלאַ, באָווסער, גאַנדאָלף, נתן דרייק, פרענקלין די רוזעוועלט UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ אַ רעגנבויגן און אַ בענזינזעג מיט אַ קאָמפּיוטער UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ ביימער UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ ייַזקרעם UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ ומדריי ציקל! קס 3 דער זעץ איז געווען אַזוי שטאַרק, אַלץ אַפֿילו דעם געשיכטע פארקערט ווייַס און האבן געבלאזן אַוועק אַלץ אין אַז אַלוועלט אַלץ דאָ און דאָרט, און יטי ס אַלע פּיקט זיך דורך ייַזקרעם און זי נעמט פאַקט און UP אַראָפּ UP אַראָפּ עס אַזוי פירסלי עס באשאפן די אַלטראַ שטאַטן פון אַמעריקע. אָבער אַז איז ניט עס, דעריבער פופציק קוואַדרילליאָן יפּאָדס טרענען אַוועק די פּנים פון די אָמניווערסע, יעדער אַלוועלט, און אַלץ וואָס קענען אלץ וועט אלץ שטענדיק וועט עקזיסטירן און סלאַמז עס אַזוי ווייַט אַראָפּ זילבער און שאָטן ס פּנים, עס קראַפּס אויף סאָניק וואס גייט אַלטראַ מעגאַ סופּער סאָניק און סווינגס אַ רעכט פאַרטשעפּען אַזוי ימפּאַסאַבלי, ינקאָנסעיוואַבלי שווער, איך קענען נישט אַפֿילו באַשרייַבן עס ענימאָר מאַדנעסס איז קומענדיק דיין וועג! ולטראַוויאָלענסע

Sonikal runs across the Atlantic Ocean just like a baseball bat Smacks him in the nose, throwing him five hundred feet in the air and he Smacks in knukkles. Knukkles rips from his nose and shoves it up his ears, drinking his brain, chewing vividly on a piece of elastic core, spitting it into shadow's head. Shadow Punches knukkles so hard, he rips a hole in the clouds behind knukkles and shoves the remains of knukkles in a Jet engine. Out of nowhere comes Amy, who crashes Sonic's head like a water melon with the White House.

As a machine, Mario machine gun Punches shadow. Shadow will not take this, Plows a Jackhammer fist up Mario's chin and Bunches him to the ground so hard a 50,000 mile crater blows out the surface of the planet. Amy grabs Cream by the ears push you around, and bring it with stunningly, beautiful sveepingli efficiency UP down UP down UP down UP down intra Service UP down UP down spin cycle peanut butter toast and jam UP down UP down UP down splash Pow, Sonic ROMs silver and drives it in an earthquake that crashes silver down to its atom.

Poverfists Materialize on his hands and toadstool knocks off Chile head and sticks his toad so far by its neck it pops out his butt. Flame grabs the definition of pain and beats it over Sonic's face so fast, it tears a hole in the atmosphere, killing everyone and everything in the world. Amy eats the hole and spits it down silver's asss, blowing it up as emperor Bamba's illegitimate son. Got so Kind, he vomits the sun and Wipes the Phuket sun all over what's left of left and Mario. Amy's bonehouse throws out a Pythagorean triple right down Master Chief's chest.

Master Chief is so mad, he kick wizards Sonic and pikatshu, comes a triple session of special extraordinary services so hard, the earthquakes can be felt on proxima Centauri. Suddenly, Super Sonic and Metal Sonic hit each other so Romantically Violently sixteen planets crash down and kill everyone again. Amy Kerins off course and was smacked by a exploding Jet airplane in a mountain in the land's heart in middle ground before shining. The Pisces on Cream that picks up the top half of Earth and beats it down on Amy and Wipes it all off the ground, Spewing out magma matter and trillions of tons of blood in all directions, forming a moon made of pure blood.

It crashes on Jersey Shore killing everyone and everything in every atom and all the atom take Mario and beat him by the planet and by Mars and by 800,000,000,000 galaxies in a tornado the size of ten googol universes which picks up Super saeyan ground and ropes it so hard, it even ropes a sword, and the sword stabs the Super saeyan ground and Drowns it in a diarrhea filled bath bigger than 90,000,000 Chad norrises. Beovulf and Hercules get in on the action with left and Gandalf as they power rape Sonic as he made ropes them and enters a quadruple session of extraordinary services for a Oak Tree wants in on the fun only for Amy to pick up the Oak tree and stick it so far by them that it rips a hole in the universe that Amy Rapes. 10 new jerseys and 50 New York in his hands, shadow knocks Sonic out of the universe in which he emerges as a black woman with big tits, Booker T. tellerton and fires a dragon in the middle of the Galaxy.

The Milky Way was turned on and began with an intra session with the andromeda Galaxy UP down UP down UP down UP down spin cycle! UP down down down down down blood Flings to the Furthest reaches of ultrealiti. But Cream needed the andromeda Galaxy and pulls it out and swing it so Impossibly hard across Sir chips, 50,000 new universes are made. NGO takes Sonic's head and beats his head on his knee twenty kvadrillyon times before getting his face Swiped off by a propleller stuck inside a supergalaxi. Jesus gets so Pissed off he takes the universe and UP down UP down UP down Sonic UP down UP down UP down Donkey Kong UP down UP down UP down Edward, Bella, bovser, Gandalf, Nathan Drake, Franklin D. Roosevelt UP down UP down UP down UP down a rainbow and a chainsaw with a computer UP down UP down trees UP down UP down UP down Cream UP down UP down spin cycle! CS 3 The hit was so strong, everything even the story turned white and blew away everything in that universe everything here and there, and iti's all picked up by ice cream and she takes reality and UP down UP down there so fiercely it created The Ultra States of America. But that is not there, then fifty kvadrillyon iPods rip off the face of the omniverse, each universe, and everything that can ever will ever always will exist and Slams it so far down silver and shadow's face, it crops on Sonic what is Ultra Mega Super Sonic and swing a right hook so Impossibly, inkonseivabli hard, I can not even describe it anymore Madness is coming your way!


	10. Quantum Diarrhea Turboviolence

NEW CHAPTER BE-GIN. Their stomachs gurgled so romantically that when they are farted they all sharted and when Sonic sharts in Shadow's face, he cant help but shoot off a river of pure diafuckingrhea down his throat only for Cream to go Super Saiyan 5 and shoot grade A shit so far up Sonic's ass, three octillion gallons of diarrhea drown Sonic, Shadow, but Amy drinks it all and fires it right back at Luigi and Princess Peach before everyone in the universe explodes diarrhea drowning God, Satan, and making Knuckles dig a hole into the Sun to drain before Amy runs in and sharts so greatly, the whole multiverse explodes and implodes inside her ass and then the Sun trires to run to a bucket but explode diarrheas rightoutside, killing everyone on Earth Richard Nixon is so angry that he lifts all of the universe and uses it to beat the Sun's ass off and implants it inside Sonic Sonic doesn't take it heavily and takes a hose and watches as Amys bowels go to hell and explode diarrhea all over his face when he to do it all over her face and then the 4 Horsemen of the Apocolypse come in and stick the Great Pyramid up Silver's ass ripping him in half as they have sex with Blaze with the city of Townsville and jabs a lightsaber so far beyond Tails face that diarrhea blasts into them like a cannon ball

"DO IT, You whore. I'm the boss of this relationship, not you. YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO." When he pimps slaps Amy, she farts for 30 hours nonstop, exploding. The moon illuminates Super Saiyan 3 Earth, all brown and covered in Amy's farts and poop. BACK TO STORY CREAM is so pissed off by Sonic, she rips his atoms apart and thrusts inside a volcano, then takes his atoms and thrusts them as well. Silver swings him around and around into and out of a porcupine getting kicked by Jesus only for Vegeta to fingerbang Sonic so hardily, a 500,0000,000,009 mile hole rips open on Saturn and it swings around and smacks into Earth, liquefying everyone so they can flood Tatooine and viciously be consumed by all the Jedi in all of time and give them molten flaming iron diarrhea.


	11. Megadeath Hyperviolence

In the nose, 500 feet in the air, throw a baseball bat, he sprouts lively and Atlantic, as well as the knuckle he Sonical. Drinking his brain, to extract the knuckle from the ear to the head of the shadow of the nose and shoves spit nuclear energetic while chewing gum. A hole in the clouds behind the knuckle knuckle knuckle punch shadow, he extracted the wreckage of the jet engine, he shoves. Amy I trampling on the outside of where the head of the White House, and Sonic is like a watermelon contains. Shadow punch like a machine, Mario machine guns. 50 000-mile crater is a lot of tilling of the surface of the planet hard Mario Jackhammer Fist of the shadow of his jaw on the ground does not explode. Amy, she was amazing, holding the ear cream provides about efficiency and beautiful

DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP Internal Services UP DOWN UP Spin Cycle peanut butter Jammu toast DOWN UP UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN start DOWN,

I quell his earthquake Silver Rum Liquor prisoners from the atom, and Sonic is driving him. Through implementation until now in the hands of his neck, jumped out of his ass so Powerfists, a knock on the head of the tail mushroom, toad. All those who won so quickly because of a hole to kill all of the world to get the definition of pain, sunny colors across the face of the sonic air. Spit him explode Amy Emperor Bomba sasaengahyi eating holes under Silver's asss. Mario over the Earl and I caned along with his son, dressed in Scottsdale happened, please wipe the spit, all the rest of the links.

Amy Bonehouse the Master Chief Petty Officer of the Pythagorean triple the right to throw the box below. He very angry, when you enter a special session of the services of a very special era heavy Proxima Centauri Pikachu Sonic Wizard, Master Chief, and earthquakes feet you thrash feel.

16 crash the planet down, Super Sonic, and Metal Sonic again violently kill people, suddenly gone. Romantic with each other Jet careens mountain pass jet, the Earth Middle Earth in the process, before Amy have been attacked in the glitter of the core. Material and all in the direction of a trail of blood gushing Magumaton Amy, my district to pick up the top half to beat this cream pee all the land and the formation of the moon made of pure blood, wipe it. 100 10 10 atoms in the world to rape the Earth of Mars Super Saiyan all of the square of the size of the atoms of the universe, of all pickup and crash very difficult to break to everyone, $ 80 billion in the Jersey Shore Mario galaxy knife diarrhea dipped in to fill the tub is larger than the rape of the chuck of a knife Norrises 90,000,000,000, as well as tornadoes, kill, Earth Super Saiyan, he was stabbed.

Wolf and Hercules oak trees, just Amy and pain Gandolf rape of Amy for Sonic to pick up and raped his powers to link with them, they enter a special session in front of an oak four service Beowulf Until now, these jobs move as desired, such as rape, force, fun, throw it through a hole in the universe can be. Big busty 10 African-American women new, Booker T Tellerton Sonic, he shadows appear as shot for the New Jersey Herbal York (50) of the galaxies in the center of the universe, and his hands. It is the Andromeda galaxy and the Milky Way is on, at the start of the session, was

Turn UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN cycle! Occurs above, below, down down down down Brad ultreality far in we

Cream Andromeda galaxy, 50,000 is a very new area, but need to cry so I know it surprised Green and shake created by the master of the entire chiefs difficult. 20000000000000 baenaeun supercluster in the imprisoned propleller required before the head of the sonic bang Goku faces alight, was hit in the head on the knee.

Jesus, the upper spin cycle UP Roosevelt UP UP DOWN DOWN UP head and Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) DOWN universe DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP UP DOWN UP DOWN Edward, Bella, Bowser, Gandolf, Nathan Drake, he and lower down, up and down down DOWN UP UP DOWN UP DOWN UP DOWN UP cream need Sonic Rainbow Thurs chainsaw or a computer DOWN DOWN UP descending! White in this story, and all of the United States because of the supranational order to generate the X3 S ITI punch, however, here and there, all cream is very powerful and pickup space of all blows were, otherwise it's her down badly Reality backup DOWN UP, spent. Not take space omniverse, all of the past, all the faces, condemnation and Backgammon, if you do not have the right hook to swing up, so that it is hard Until now, the iPod face and silver below 50 trillion shadow always incredible ultra sonic It's Mega Super Sonic in the presence of poverty may be to imagine, I can not explain it any more

Comes to the way the madness!


End file.
